As a technique for fabricating a fine concave-convex pattern at relatively low cost, a method using a single particle layer of fine particles is proposed (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,695). Nanoimprint lithography is proposed as another technique for manufacturing a fine concave-convex pattern on a substrate (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,905).
As another technique for manufacturing a fine concave-convex pattern on a substrate, the method called lithography, such as micro contact printing, is proposed (see, e.g., A. Kumar and G. M. Whitesides: Appl. Phys. Lett. 63 and 2002 (1993)). Furthermore, a method of applying pressure to an original disk for nanoimprint lithography with pneumatic pressure or hydraulic pressure via a flexible sheet is proposed (see, e.g., JP-A 2006-13453 (Kokai)).
As another method for forming a fine concave-convex pattern on an uneven substrate, a method using a sheet with a single particle layer formed on a flexible sheet via a thermosoftening layer (see, e.g., JP 4068074). As another method for forming a fine concave-convex pattern on a substrate, a method is proposed. The method includes preparing a polymer film on the fine concave-convex pattern of an original disk, which is followed by pressing the original disk on a substrate to transfer the pattern (see, e.g., JP-A 2006-237312 (KOKAI)).
However, even if any of the above-mentioned methods is employed, there still exists a challenge that it is difficult to form a fine concave-convex pattern, without damaging a large substrate with an uneven pattern.